韦鲁斯/游戏技巧
技能使用 * During early laning, it is best for to spec into either one of or for his preferred harassment. makes last-hitting much easier and lets him outdamage most carries early on during autoattack exchanges, whereas lets him snipe minions that would be hard to reach and is a superior harass from range. You should spec into if you can reliably get away with going into autoattack range and when you will be likely be strongly zoned. * Using while channeling will not interrupt the spell. You can use this to finish off escaping enemies. * During skirmishes, it's sometimes best to fire quickly, rather than charging it to full power - although the ability gains range and damage with charge time, he cannot autoattack as he does so and will likely be sacrificing a greater DPS if he takes too long. * has a distinct sound effect and causes to change stance and slow down while charging it, making it easy to see coming. Try casting the ability from brush to keep the element of surprise. * gains more power and range the longer it is charged. However, the ability does not need to be channeled for the full duration in order to reach its maximum potential. ** The range indicator for the ability will visibly expand once the ability begins to be channeled. Once the indicator stops growing, you will no longer gain any benefit for additional channel time. * Try to take advantage of very long range to snipe at enemy champions before a fight or as they're trying to flee. ** can also very reliably steal buff camps with the ability. Most importantly, he can snipe the from behind its cove wall with it even if it has been pulled out to the river by the opposing team. * When aiming for greatest possible DPS, you should employ strict cadence and fire off an ability after each three autoattacks on an opponent in order to detonate the most stacks. ** Remember that stacks on the enemy will only detonate when connects with one of his other abilities, and all of his abilities have moderately long cooldowns - if you use and to initiate a fight, you will be left without an ability to proc stacks for a short while. ** stacks will last for several seconds before expiring - if you have the chance, you can increase the efficiency of your large-scale attacking even more by hitting multiple targets sequentially and getting stacks on as many opponents as possible before detonating them all at once. * Since both skills scale with AD and are multi-target, can effectively farm large waves of minions instantly late game using only and . He can be an effective pusher lategame if needs be. * is useful for helping you escape from or catch up to opponents due to the slow. It should also be noted that the healing debuff is very strong against champions that have heals such as . * has many uses - it can assist greatly in a gank by preventing the opposing team from fleeing, can cause massive disruption in a teamfight if it is allowed to spread, and can help ensure your own escape when on the run. ** Remember than the disable from the ability is a snare, not a stun - ranged attackers and mages can still attack and use most abilities while they are caught. It can be much more effective to target any melee attackers instead, as they will be far more badly affected by the inability to move. Build Usage *Due to late game farming potential with and , he can very quickly charge up stacks, making the item an even better fit than usual for him. * benefits more than most carries from : aside from the attack speed and critical strike which greatly increase his overall DPS, the large movement speed bonus it gives him helps to cover his lack of a solid escape ability. * based items can increase Varus's DPS and give him some other stats to help him out: ** passive additional magic damage can stack with and gives him some additional protection against sustained magic DPS. ** shaves off a portion of the opponent's health as magic damage. This, when combined with stack detonation, can allow to quickly tear down many high-health champions such as and . * can be an unusual build choice for - while it's high price will interfere with other carry item purchases, he benefits well from all of its stats and passive effects. In particular, procs can be consumed immediately after a detonation, giving impressive burst potential. *Despite primary role as an AD carry, an AP/AS hybrid can occasionally be an effective, albeit niche, build. This style of play involves usage of the AP ratios on his to deliver respectable autoattack damage and has formidable burst potential from detonations and . ** is one of AP core items - it grants him ability power and attack speed to make use of his , and cooldown reduction is crucial on him to proc detonations of as often as possible. **A can add considerable damage to his burst immediately following a detonation. **A can be an inexpensive boost to DPS in the midgame, as you will usually autoattack an opponent three times before proccing the detonation with an ability. It's usefulness drops during the lategame, however, as it does not offer very many stats for an item slot. 官方推荐出装 对抗此英雄 * Avoid being caught by . Spread out in teamfights to prevent it from spreading. * When Varus begins to charge , he will slow down and draw his bow back. He cannot perform any other action while in this stance, and his movement speed is reduced so take advantage of this time to juke his shot or close the distance on him. * Once Varus has used and , he won't be able to detonate stacks for several seconds. It may be a good idea to engage him after you see him use those two abilities. * Being hit by reduces your champion's healing and regeneration, so use healing abilities after the debuff wears off. * Varus lacks any escape while his is down. This makes him very vulnerable to jungler ganks. * Varus's only deals damage once on impact. When fighting Varus 1v1, don't be afraid of standing inside the Desecrated Ground unless the reduced healing/movement speed will significantly hurt your capabilities. Champion Spotlight Category:Champion strategies